Punisher (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Punisher is a violent vigilante from Marvel comics and varies from being a dark anti-hero to being an outright protagonist villain depending on the writer and/or story. Driven by the death of his family, the Punisher hunts down criminals and kills them in brutal ways, and he is also known to settle for intimidation or torture. The Punisher is one of Marvel's more sociopathic and brutal anti-heroes and for this reason and can easily be seen as a villain depending on the writer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 8-C with prep Name: Frank Castle (born Frank Castiglione), Punisher Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Vigilante, (formerly) United States Marine Powers and Abilities: Multi-disciplinary military training from the U.S. Marine Corps, the U.S. Army and Navy. Proficient in basic infantry skills, special operations, including the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. Highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, captures, and military intelligence. Trained in various forms of camouflage and stealth. Able to pack and maintain his own parachute rigs, as well as professionally control his landings, in daylight and at night. Well-skilled in extended underwater operations, including demolitions. Skilled with a great many types of explosives, ranging from simple dynamite to plastique to improvised explosives. His hand-to-hand combat skills are more then sufficient to allow him to incapacitate and kill men much stronger than he is, as well as to deal with groups of armed and unarmed enemies, killing them all without weapons if he deems it necessary. He is also extremely deadly in knife training, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the ka-bar. Additionally, he is a preternaturally-precise marksman. He is thoroughly trained and experienced in unconventional ("guerilla") warfare. He is an armorer, a gunsmith, and an expert in field medicine. Attack Potency: Street level, Building level+ with prep and explosives. Speed: Likely Supersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Hawkeye in the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook). Skilled at Aim Dodging Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level (has absolutely massive damage soak and pain tolerance) Stamina: Technically peak human, feats often put him higher Range: Several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: Commonly uses M16 .223 caliber automatic rifles, Sterling Mark 6 9mm, semi-automatic rifles, 9mm Browning Llama automatic pistols, .45 caliber automatic frame rechambered for 9mm. ammunition, .223 caliber Derringers, and Gerber Mark II combat knives. Kevlar uniform. Intelligence: All the things in the abilities section, in addition to an intimate knowledge of criminal movements and behavior, as well as keen tactical and strategic abilities. Weaknesses: He's still basically human and can be killed by things that would kill humans (knives, bullets, etc.) if he gets hit by them Note: This profile only covers the human version of the Punisher, not "Frankencastle" Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: -Agent 47 (Hitman) -Revy (Black Lagoon) - Revy Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Vigilantes Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8